


Sense of Security

by gayruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, by "underage" i mean they're probably still in high school here, kind of vague sorry that's kinda how I always write stuff :/, maybe 16 or 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayruto/pseuds/gayruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is more embarrassing: jerking your best friend off, or being in love with him? </p>
<p>In which Sasuke overthinks everything but Naruto makes it all better, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Security

It was embarrassing, it was fucking _embarrassing_ —but it was Naruto, so any chance of giving a shit had already been pulverized. They’re both hard, and turning back is becoming much less and less of an option.

With only a foggy inkling of conscious thought remaining, Sasuke realizes that the problem is something much worse than simple embarrassment.

He wasn’t good with words. Not the ones that mattered, at least. He wanted Naruto to know how overwhelming this was, how important it was, and how as he’s quickly losing himself in his own pants against the other boy, there’s something else welling up in his chest that isn’t just mindless teenage curiosity. He keeps telling himself it’s as simple as just saying it, but his throat closes up in a sudden effort to stifle his breath forever. His body would rather deprive him of oxygen than let him expose himself to vulnerability. But words were insufficient, anyway.

He wants to think that Naruto already knows. Naruto’s the only one who could put up with his silence when other people couldn’t, because he’s the only one who ever knew that there was more to him than that. The subtle smiles he’s getting every now and then when Sasuke accidentally meets his eyes makes him want to wheeze.

Assumption isn’t enough.

Not when Naruto lets Sasuke know, every chance he gets, just where his heart lies. The words seem to slide off his tongue so easily that it’s viscerally shocking.

It was out of shame that sometimes Sasuke couldn’t verbalize his thoughts, even to himself. The idea of letting it all go still scares him on some level. Most of the time, though, he just can’t grasp the language. His tongue becomes disoriented in his mouth, and his jaw only squeezes tightly.

But if there’s anyone at all he’d give it all away to, it’s him.

One day, he wants to tell Naruto about the tingle in his chest whenever the other gives him _those_ kisses. The ones with just lips and soft heat. Naruto never explained why he first pressed his lips to Sasuke’s that one time, other than the cryptic “I needed to,” but Sasuke also never explained why he doesn’t ever mind. Unlike so many things in Sasuke’s life, this was something warm and uncomplicated that he didn’t feel the need to overthink. Something pure.The kisses helped him sleep at night.

What was happening right now, though, might not. All he could think about was the almost burning heat that was accumulating between his legs as he rubbed himself against Naruto’s thigh, twisting his hips obscenely, slowly, embarrassingly—searching for more and an end, all at once.

“…you…”

Naruto’s voice is a whisper when he says it, which in itself is a foreign concept. His loud voice is always demanding that no one ignore him, but right here, right now, he trusts Sasuke enough to only whisper against his collar bone.

“…-ove…you…”

Sasuke’s insides flip violently, he can feel it like he feels Naruto’s hands grasping at his hips. He’s not sure if it’s a good or bad feeling, but he might be nauseous either way. He hides his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck, brushing his lips across sweaty skin—he doesn’t care about that now, but later he’ll grimace and tell the other to take a shower—in an effort to hide how sure he is about his heart bursting out of his chest at any moment.

 In a bold move, he reaches his hand down between them, slipping it past the restricting hem of Naruto’s jeans. It’s uncomfortable and his wrist hurts from the strain, but the way Naruto’s breath catches in his throat has him forgetting that. Suddenly, the other boy has gone still, fingers digging into Sasuke’s skin as if he’d be swept away by something otherwise. Sasuke’s hand moves fast, squeezes too hard, but Naruto’s actually _shaking_ and this makes Sasuke forget about the way the fabric is quickly burning the skin on his wrist.

He chances a glance at Naruto’s face. What he finds makes a cold heat crawl up his spine. Eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed up, mouth parted with words that don’t seem to make it past his teeth. Sasuke wishes he could hear them, but it might be enough that he can _feel_ them in the way Naruto’s hands now scramble for purchase anywhere on Sasuke’s body. As if he’s quickly descending into deep waters.

He hears the gasp first, then feels the nails nearly splitting the skin on his shoulders. Then Naruto’s writhing so suddenly Sasuke is almost kicked off the bed, but he grips the headboard with his free hand before that can happen. His other hand is still firmly clenched in Naruto’s pants.

When Naruto’s body finally starts relaxing—falling against the bed like his bones just couldn’t bear the weight any longer—Sasuke realizes he’s lost his breath too. He realizes there’s an uncomfortable wet feeling in his pants and that he wasn’t sure when _that_ happened, but he knows the last thing he wants to do is ruin everything by thinking about how embarrassed he’s going to feel later.

He’s still sitting up when Naruto opens his eyes, and thankfully he’d withdrawn his hand long before that.

He doesn’t expect to be pulled down so suddenly, and isn’t sure he’s happy about it when he realizes he can _definitely_ smell Naruto’s armpits, but Naruto speaks before he can complain.

“I don’t regret it,” he says. Sasuke gets the feeling there’s more on his tongue, but he knows Naruto never liked to articulate his doubts.

He doesn’t say anything in return, and instead grips Naruto’s wrist. He presses his thumb to the erratic pulse he finds, and rubs the skin there almost imperceptibly. Naruto’s body temperature spikes up.

He can work on words later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought about it if you can, I wrote it on the spot and posted without too much proofreading.


End file.
